


Glinting

by FallLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Blow Jobs, Cassandra Pentaghast/Cullen Rutherford - Freeform, Cassandra Pentaghast/Cullen Rutherford/Male Lavellan - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast - Freeform, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford - Freeform, Iron Bull/Dorian pavus - Freeform, M/M, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast - Freeform, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford - Freeform, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus - Freeform, Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast - Freeform, Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford - Freeform, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex, pansexual Inquisitor, pansexual Lavellan, sort of hate sex but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: The first time it happened, Lavellan really had no idea what to make of it. He’d stopped by Solas’ office to talk about a recent rift he’d sealed, and then – his memory blurred on the steps involved exactly – he was sitting in Solas’ lap, kissing the fuck out of the other elf.





	Glinting

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that ran through my head while playing and noticing how much Solas warmed up to my male!Lavellan.

The first time it happened, Lavellan really had no idea what to make of it. He’d stopped by Solas’ office to talk about a recent rift he’d sealed, and then – his memory blurred on the steps involved exactly – he was sitting in Solas’ lap, kissing the fuck out of the other elf.

Solas had his hands tucked in the frilly bits of Lavellan’s uniform, and Lavellan was holding Solas’ head gently, lightly petting the soft skin behind his ears.

Solas broke the kiss, letting them take a break for air. “I… I apologize,” he said.

Lavellan blinked, then smiled. “Don’t. If… was I too forward? I’m—”

“No, you were fine. It… I… It’s been a while. I think… I need some time…”

“Oh.” Lavellan blinked, then extricated himself from Solas’ lap, and Solas caught him by his arm.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult. I… really liked that.”

“I did, too.”

“But… aren’t you and Dorian…?”

“I love Dorian, and he loves me, but we’re not…” Lavellan frowned. “He’s mine, and I’m his, but we have other lovers, too. He sees Bull on a regular basis, and I have Cullen and Cassandra.”

Solas blinked. “…Oh.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. I just… how does one normally react in this situation?”

“I’m not sure,” Lavellan said. “But I’m happy to figure it out if you are.”

“…All right,” Solas smiled awkwardly. “I’m good for it.”

* * *

The second time was apparently because Lavellan had done a ridiculously complex spell quite well, and then kept his cool in combat and directed everyone well.

Solas had pulled him aside that night when they returned to camp, purportedly to discuss Elvish things – at least from what Lavellan gathered from the arrogant stream of nonsense he said to get Lavellan away when the others were curious. They went to a clearing and Solas pushed him against a tree and started kissing him. He pulled back at one point and leaned his forehead against Lavellan’s, breathing hard. “You were _amazing _today. Your control over your magic is incredible.”

Lavellan chuckled. “Remind me to do magic around you more often, then.”

Solas pushed a kiss to Lavellan’s brow and brushed his fingers through the other elf’s thick white hair. “Please do. Watching you work is a marvel.”

Lavellan smirked. “You say the sweetest things sometimes when you’re not angry at the world.”

Solas stilled.

“…Fenedhis lasa, sorry, I…” Lavellan sighed. “I shouldn’t have… My fool mouth.”

“No, I… you’re right. I am angry at the world.” Solas cupped Lavellan’s face, looking into the other elf’s gray eyes deeply. “I forget how well you see the world.”

“What do you mean?”

Solas pulled away a bit. “You’ve lived such a life. I’ve traveled so much that I forget that I’m not the only one who’s done so. Who’s lived. My experiences give me knowledge, but they do not negate the knowledge others have gained through similar experiences.”

Lavellan quirked a brow. “…Yes?”

“I’m arrogant and… I’m trying not to be. Knowing you is very humbling. In a good way.”

“Is it?” Lavellan walked coyly forward, smiling in a way that gave Solas goosebumps. “I wonder…” He dropped to his knees in front of Solas and reached for Solas’ waist.

Solas’ cheeks flushed, and he cautiously looked around. He knew they were alone, but still.

Lavellan looked up at him with a smile. “I’d like to, if you’d let me. Do you want me to?”

“I…” Solas swallowed, then nodded, before he could stop himself.

Lavellan’s smile widened and he untied Solas’ pants, pulling them apart a bit and freeing Solas’ cock. As he put his warm fingers on Solas, Solas murmured contentedly and wrapped his own fingers in Lavellan’s hair.

Solas bit his lip as Lavellan stroked him. “It’s um… It’s been a while.”

“Ma vhenan…” Lavellan said before he licked a stripe along the side of Solas’ half-hard cock and Solas yelped, clinging to him, a hand clapped over his mouth.

Solas silently cast a noise-cancelling barrier around them. Which distracted him enough while Lavellan took him down. When his cock entered that warm, wet heat, Solas’ fingers in Lavellan’s hair tightened.

Lavellen peeked up at him coyly, and hollowed his cheeks.

“Fenedhis lasa…” Solas breathed. He was surprised at how… solid, Lavellan was. It was easy to lean into him without knocking him over. At times the Inquisitor seemed as flimsy as a thin tree, but now was clearly one of those times he was strong as a stone column. Lavellan pushed forward, taking Solas entirely down in a quick swallow. Solas gasped.

Lavellan reached up and squeezed the hand in his hair before dropping his fingers to grasp Solas’ thigh.

Solas took the hint and slowly started thrusting into Lavellan’s mouth, trying to get a handle on it. He groaned at the feeling as Lavellan swallowed and let him in deeper. He pulled out at one point to let the other elf breathe, before Lavellan pulled him back.

Lavellan reached his free hand up to finger Solas’ balls and the light touches made Solas gasp. In barely any time he was coming down Lavellan’s throat. When he was done, Lavellan popped off his dick and reached up to steady him.

“You all right?” Lavellan asked, his voice a bit husky.

Solas realized _he’d_ done that to the Inquisitor. A Dalish elf who never should have… He cut off that thought and smiled. “I feel like I should be asking you that. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.” His hands shook as he did up his pants – really, it had been a while since he’d let someone suck him off – and Lavellan was there, helping him.

“I’m great,” Lavellan said, standing and smiling at him. “Don’t worry on that front.”

“I should…” Solas began, reaching for Lavellan’s belt.

Lavellan stopped him gently, with a smile. “It’s all right. I’m good. I’d actually like to get back to my bedroll.”

“…Oh.”

“It’s nothing to do with you, Solas,” Lavellan explained, reaching forward to kiss his cheek. “I’m just a bit tired. That was a lovely end to my evening, though.”

They parted ways and Solas stayed behind the meditate. He could feel the heat of his skin when Lavellan had touched him.

When Solas later returned to the camp, Lavellan was in his tent with Dorian, asleep. Solas could sense all of them, like glowing fires. Lavellan was a furnace, a powerful mage even before the anchor came into play. Vivienne was the second strongest, then Dorian, both of them touched with that odd human shade. Cassandra had the flicker of lyrium on her, and Cullen echoes of it. Bull, Varric, and Sera were quiet, though he could still sense their spirits a bit.

_What have you gotten into? _Solas asked himself, again.

* * *

He didn’t mean to watch.

Some nights - well, most nights - the past haunted him, and Solas wandered Skyhold, too antsy to go into the Fade or read. So he’d cloak himself and wander.

This night he wandered to Lavellan’s quarters. He’d wanted to spend more time in private with the other elf, but things had been busy. 

Now… Solas could tell Lavellan wasn’t alone. Solas moved quickly and landed on the balcony outside the Inquisitor’s room. But… he looked anyway. He’d always been too curious for his own good.

What he saw almost made him turn back. Contrary to his assumed demeanor, he wasn’t a prude. Plenty of parties in Elvish lands got quite risqué once upon a time, and still, if the tales he heard were true.

Still. It was one thing for Lavellan to say he was in relationships with Dorian, Cullen, _and_ Cassandra, and another to see him straddling Cassandra while Cullen fucked him from behind.

They were all on Lavellan’s bed, and a part of Solas’ brain marveled at the sheer physics involved.

Cassandra lay on her back, cradling Lavellan’s head on her shoulder as she kissed his skin. Lavellan crouched over her, and Cullen knelt behind him, sometimes placing his hands on the elf’s sides, sometimes leaning down around him to kiss Cassandra. They were all completely nude, and moaning at intervals, murmuring each other’s names or whispering ‘faster’ or ‘more’ at random points.

Solas felt a bit warm at the sight, and shortly left. He felt… rude… for invading their privacy.

It didn’t bother him that Lavellan was with others. Solas was quite happy that Lavellan could find succor somewhere after his clan was destroyed.

Bull had commented at one point that Lavellan was cute when he was drunk, so Solas also found reasons to be at the Herald’s Rest more often. Just to see how ‘cute’ the Inquisitor could be.

That was how he stumbled upon Levallan pushed up against a wall in a dark corner, his legs wrapped around Dorian’s chest, as the human thrust into him and seemingly devoured the elf’s ears, while Lavellan moaned quietly and clutched at Dorian’s shirt.

_Perhaps there was more than enough succor_, Solas thought.

* * *

“Do you… prefer the company of humans?” Solas asked one day when he and Lavellan were playing chess in Solas’ office. The Inquisitor couldn’t sleep and found his way over. Solas had pulled the board out, having heard that Lavellan played with Cullen at times.

“No more than other non-Elves, I suppose,” Lavellan said, not looking up from the board. “Why do you ask?”

“Your lovers are all… human.”

Lavellen _did _look up at that in surprise. Then he smiled. “Oh. Well that’s… There’s a number of reasons for that.”

“It’s not a criticism.”

“No, I understand. For starters, there are far more humans here than anyone else, so statistically it’s just more likely to be a human I’m with. Most of the Elves here worship and/or fear me, so that’s out of the question. Sera’s only interested in women.”

He winked at Solas, who flushed. He wasn’t even sure what Lavellan was winking _for_. Probably just to fuck with Solas.

“Most of the Qunari – from what few we have – keep a respectful distance. I love Bull, but I think he’s still a bit worried he’d break me if he tried anything.” Lavellan laughed. “Dorian’s floated the idea of a threesome sometime, though, so who knows? The dwarves… they mostly keep to themselves. I don’t know any of them well enough to try, and Scout Harding is monogamous and committed. Dagna has no interest in sex or romance. I flirted a bit with Renn, but well…” He looked sad for a moment, “Such a loss. Not just for the flirting, but… he was a good man.”

Lavellen was quiet for a while, then continued, “Fiona is only interested in women. Minaeve is the same as Dagna. The other Elves here are monogamous and committed.”

“Do you flirt with everyone you meet to see if they’re interested?” Solas asked. Then colored. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“No it’s fine. Not always. I just kind of... end up there sometimes. I suppose it eases tension? People are so formal and morose. If I like them, and flirt, it means, at least usually, that if nothing else, I can talk to them later without so much formality. Plus, it’s interesting, learning about people that way. Who they are, who, if anyone, they like. Humans in particularly can be a bit obtuse about it, and it’s interesting to take that apart.”

“I’ll admit I was surprised to hear you’re involved with Cullen and Cassandra. They seemed a bit… prudish.”

“Have you heard that human saying about pots and kettles?”

Solas frowned, then sighed. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Lavellan smiled. “They’re both guarded because they’ve been raised that way. Cullen kissed _me _first, after a game of chess, in fact.” He smiled coyly at Solas, who smiled back awkwardly.

“Cassandra I practically debated into kissing. It was very… tense. She showed up to my quarters one day while I was reviewing documents and we got to arguing about some of the new mages. She mostly needed to vent, then was annoyed that I let her ‘waste’ my time. When I told her that she never wasted my time, well… Thankfully Josephine rearranged my schedule when she walked in and saw us…” 

“And Cassandra didn’t murder you?”

“No. She likes Josephine, and I mostly hid her from view, so it was all right.”

They played for a bit in silence.

“I’m sorry that I come off as a prude,” Solas said.

“It’s not—”

“No, let me explain. I… am used to traveling among humans, and tend to be that way, City Elves have adopted their mannerisms. Perhaps… I have assimilated too much.”

“It’s understandable, I suppose,” Lavellan replied. He considered his next move, then said, “You prefer Elves, correct?”

“…Yes. …Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. Is my being with non-Elves a problem?”

“I… no.”

“It bothers you.”

“It’s your business, not mine.”

Lavellan considered him. Solas reminded himself that he’d faced down gods, ripped the world to shreds, survived cataclysms, but somehow that cool gaze seemed to tear at him.

“All right,” Lavellan finally said.

Solas still felt tense.

“Does it bother you that I talk about my other partners who are non-Elves?”

“No. I asked, after all.”

Lavellan nodded.

* * *

The third time they were together was in the forest in a clearing Solas had found. Lavellan had dozed off, his arm wrapped around Solas’ pale shoulders. Solas traced the scars on the other elf’s stomach and arms.

Earlier, Solas had explained that the Valasslin was a slave mark, half-lying about how he knew. Lavellan had been surprised and hesitant, but let Solas take it off. Solas thought he was even more beautiful without it. He realized that… though Lavellan loved Dorian more, and spent more time with Cassandra and Cullen, this act marked him permanently. _Solas _had marked him permanently, in a way the others never would.

Lavellan murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer to Solas. As he so often did, Solas felt his heart tug. Like all the lovers he’d had over the centuries, he cared deeply for Lavellan. It wasn’t just stress relief. It made what he had to do harder. He leaned into Lavellan and lightly kissed him.

“Mmm…” Lavellan murmured. “Ready for round three already?”

Solas chuckled. “If you are, vhenan.” He reached back and dragged his fingers down Lavellan’s spine, making Lavellan shiver. Solas’ fingers slipped between Lavellan’s cheeks and into the still-wet mess of Lavellan’s hole, and warm, wet heat easily.

Lavellan groaned pleasantly.

Solas pushed himself up and over the other elf, pulled Lavellan’s legs up so that ankles were over Solas’ shoulders. Lavellan’s white hair seemed to glow against the dark grass in the moonlight. Solas pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, easily slipping all the way in with one stroke.

“You’re always so warm,” Solas murmured with a smile.

“Fire magic has to come from somewhere,” Lavellan replied quietly, smiling.

Solas snorted. “That’s not how that works.”

“You sure? Let me try something…”

After a moment, Solas felt that tight heat grow warmer. The feeling traveled up his cock and back into his thighs.

“How on… what are you doing?!”

“I can stop if you—”

“No, please. I didn’t know you… I mean really, how are you doing that?”

“It’s a little trick Dorian showed me. Cullen loves it.”

“You always surprise me,” Solas said, slowly thrusting in and out. “You’re amazing, ma vhenan.”

“Fenedhis lasa…” Lavellan groaned as Solas hit his prostate. “You’re amazing, ma vhenan,” he repeated back.

Solas pulled Lavallen’s legs tighter to him and shoved back in. As he increased his pace, he decided to memorize every line of Lavellan. Every hair, every perfection and blemish. If he was going to lose this… he’d remember as long as he could.

Lavellan jerked his cock in time with Solas’ thrusts. Solas waited until Lavellan came with a cry, then came himself. He slowly lowered Lavellan’s legs and pulled his soft cock out before lying back down next to the other elf, warm all the way to his core. The anchor glimmered briefly, as if taunting him. Lavellan snuggled back into him. Solas focused on him, leaning his forehead against the other elf, attempting, at least briefly, to drown out everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to tag this, ending-wise. I don’t think my version of the characters ends any differently than the usual Solas romance in the games. But for now let’s just pretend they stay in this pleasant relationship bubble for a bit before the final battle with Corypheus and the events of Trespasser.


End file.
